In vertebrates, bone is a connective tissue formed by collagen fibers embedded in a calcium-based crystalline structure of hydroxyapatite. Bone integrity is compromised by trauma, infection, carcinoma, degenerative diseases, or by surgical procedures.
Demineralized bone matrix, DBM, has been widely used in clinical practice as bone implant material. However, DBM has a relatively low ability to be osteoinductive. The DBM's lack of ability to induce osteoinduction is viewed as a factor limiting use of the material as an alternative form of bone.